


I Will Shield You

by TheJudiciousNeurotic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Misha, Cockles, Cosplay, Kinda, M/M, Mystery, Oneshot, Protective Misha Collins, Shy Jensen Ackles, Stucky - Freeform, Supernatural Convention, but Jensen is still missing, its all cockles just wrapped in stucky, misha was actually handing out pizza, not really - Freeform, this was written during the con :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJudiciousNeurotic/pseuds/TheJudiciousNeurotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay #SDCC lets do this. I'm all costumed up and ready to mingle!"</p><p>Satisfied with what he has typed, Jensen takes a breath and sends the tweet at last. He takes a final look at himself in the mirror, "This sure is weird... I look like him though, right?"</p><p>He had been checking himself out all morning. If he was going to cosplay —not act, but cosplay, as a fictional character —he was going to do it right. </p><p>Jensen sighs and bites his lower lip. He can feel the nerves eating away at him, and he suddenly feels like he's a newbie actor all over again. After adjusting his leather shield straps one last time, he feels he is ready to stand with his fans in that ocean of pop culture and homemades.</p><p>"Let's go be Captain America."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Shield You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for the beautiful 'Mariah', who tweeted something about Jensen being Captain America in response to his tweet before going to Sandiego Con 2015.
> 
> I replied with something sarcasstic which they loved and said they needed a fic of, so, here it is :3
> 
> (I'm very new to Stucky and writing about Cockles, but I certainly ship both so here it is! I hope you all enjoy) :D

" _Okay #SDCC lets do this. I'm all costumed up and ready to mingle!"_

 

Satisfied with what he has typed, Jensen takes a breath and sends the tweet at last. He takes a final look at himself in the mirror, "This sure is weird... I look like him though, right?"

 

He had been checking himself out all morning. If he was going to cosplay — not _act_ , but _cosplay_ , as a fictional character — he was going to do it right.

 

Jensen sighs and bites his lower lip. He can feel the nerves eating away at him, and he suddenly feels like he's a newbie actor all over again.

 

After adjusting his leather shield straps one last time, he feels he is ready to stand with his fans in that ocean of pop culture and homemades; to walk amongst his family and only known fandoms as one of them.

 

"Let's go be Captain America."

 

~*~

 

  

By the time Jensen, aka Captain A, arrives at the gates of the convention pavilion, the ticket booths are lined with people of all different shapes, sizes, ages, colours, and best of all, fandoms. He can't help but smile at the wide range of people that enjoy going to such conventions, and he has to admit, he's touched by the amount of heart and passion they all must have put into their costumes.

 

He's actually pretty calm after seeing so many people dressed, if not as ridiculous, then as outrageous as his outfit is. Cosplaying is hard, and he _never_ thought he would feel so calm being dressed in tight blue spandex — with a superhero mask and replica prop strapped to his arm — in front of such a large crowd of people. 

 

He walks beside the main aisle to jump the queue with the VIP's. He couldn't exactly go in the back door with the rest of the cast and other celebrities without having his cover blown, so of course, the only option was to have the Con give him a VIP ticket to go in through the main entrance (without arousing speculation, _or_ having to wait for hours in the queue)

 

A young man, probably in his early 20's, greet him at the door and hands him a map and goodies bag before he's finally inside the pavilion, "Hey, Cap! How's it going? Nice cosplay, dude!"

 

Jensen doesn't answer because both his voice and his Dean voice are likely to give him away, but that doesn't stop a grin from stretchking out onto his face.  If he wasn't sure of it before, he certainly is now — Comic Con is definatley heaven for peole who love pop culture.

 

Jensen makes his way along the side of the pavilion to avoid the crowd (Plus it's a quicker way to get to where most of his Supernatural family is probably settled down at—at least that's what the map and signs are telling him).

 

He stops between a one of the Funko stands and a Hot Topic layout when his eyes land on two cosplayers in the middle of reenacting a scene. It's from supernatural and both characters are ones he is all too familiar with.

 

" _I need you, Cas! I need you,"_ pleads the very convincing 'Dean Winchester'. She's wearing black leather boots and dark skinny jeans with a canvas jacket and plain black t-shirt to emphasise the small & rounded Samulet Hanging from her neck. She's pleading, on her knees, before her trenchcoat wearing partner, and there's a small box in her hands—that which Jensen can't quite make out.

 

" _Dean_...I do."

 

Oh my god, it's a destiel wedding proposal.

 

Jensen mouths an awkward 'O-K' before holding up his shield to pace himself past the fangirl's who have already started to lock lips. As sweet ss it is to see two girl's so in love to the point of Cosplaying their OTP together in a 'mock-preposal' style, Jensen has to admit that he definatly wasn't prepared to see such accurate dress up in such an _un_ -accurate way.

 

"As if Dean would be the one to crack," Jensen mumbles, "that baby would obviously be the one to beg for Dean's hand. Not the other way around."

 

By the time Jensen has reached the main Supernatural part of the convention, he has to admit, he's glad to have side tracked around the crowd rather than tried to have cut through it. Although would have loved to see more of the stands and set ups, he had to make sure he was ontime for the many panels that he were sure to come.

 

Still, Jensen couldn't deny that the occasional "Oh My gosh, It's Captain America<3" squeals were certainly something to warm the heart. He had probably posed for dozens of photos already, and the amount of diversity amongst characters was always something he would look forward to with each join that approached him.

 

He had probably run into 6 Winchesters, 7 Castiels (2 of which were female versions of Cas), 3 Bobby's, a fuck-ton of other Supernatural characters (mostly demons) and a bunch of overly hyper fans who continuously cried 'This man needs his Bucky' into his ears.

 

He couldn't deny it actually. He was surprised to find that he was yet to find a 'Bucky' to face off with his 'Captain'.

 

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, _ohmygod!! There he is_!!"

 

' _Oh shit did someone recognise me?_ ' —Is honestly the first thing that pops into Jensens head— but he's more than relieved to find that it isn't a fan calling him out of character, but rather the opposite. A hyperactive fanboy dressed as Oliver Queen and a younger fangirl dressed as a Halloween style Harlequin rush over while dragging a taller man in dark hues, with an 'almost-Jared-Length' wig just behind them.

 

"Captain America, we found your Bucky!!" Speaks the fanboy, and before Jensen or this very well done 'Bucky' have a chance to shake hands or quote a line from either of their characters, the fangirl suggests they take a photo together to commemorate this 'post-traumatic-meeting'. He's only seen the Winter Soldier once, but Jensen can shoot a guess that she's referring to when Bucky and Steve (C.A.) part afTed such a tragic battle between friends.

 

"Oh my god, you two should totally make a Stucky pose!—"

 

"A... What—"

 

"Bucky should have his arms around Steve like this-," the Halloween style harlequin pivets round the masked Jensen, and to Jensen's surprise, wraps one arm over his right shoulder and another round the left of his rib cage to possesively hold onto him. Admittedly, she's too short to pull off the pose, but the Bucky more or less understands what she means and gives a silent nod to answer, "AND—and, Steve should hold his shield out like he's protecting Bucky, or something! Omigod, guys, that'd be so cute! Could you please, please, please do it for us!???"

 

The mute Bucky gives Jensen a nod, and truthfully, Jensen _isn't_ comfortable with this pose. Especially if it's with a shady cosplayers who's so in character to the point of him not wanting to talk! He seems more like a Bruce Wayne than a Bucky—Bucky dosen't even wear his mask for the entirety of the movie, so why is this guy covering up all of his face like a children's party host?

 

Jensen looks the man up and down and swallows, and the Harlequin is begging him again.

 

" _Please_ guys? It's my birthday and I'm such a huge Marvel fan; Stucky is my OTP! Won't you _please_ do this for me?"

 

"Max, come on, you can't push them," The Arrow guy takes her shoulder, "Their outfits are cool and all, but you're making the Captain uncomfortable. Not everyone has gay ships, you know?"

 

"but..." She's sulking, and Jensen can tell this girl isn't going to let such a good opportunity go to waste, _especially_ if she's any crazier than some of the fangirle he's seen in the past.

 

"Fine, I'll let the Soldier hold me from behind," oh god, he must sound stupid, "Come on Bucky, I'll protect you." He adds sarcastically, and the Bucky nods again before moving behind where Jensen is.

 

The fan's squeal as they each move into position; Jensen spreads his feet apart into a prepared kind of 'battle-crouch' while is partner motions his hips a little closer than Jensen was expecting.

 

He ignores it while his partner wraps his arms, both over and around, Jensen's body in a very possessive and almost sexual kind of embrace. 'Bucky' pulls his body closer to Jensen's and rests his head in the dip of his neck so that both their heads can be seen for the shot.

 

"oh my god, you two look so hot," chimes the Harlequin with red flushed face almost visible through her heavily applie make up.

 

"haha," Jensen laughs breathily; trying to ignore how unsteady this is making his heart beat , and oh god, he's sweating, "you ever needed to pose in such a ridiculous kind of way, or is it just me?"

 

"Well," (did the silent Bucky just talk?) his voice is deep and low, and it shakes something in Jensen; something very familiar is calling out to him, "only with this one guy I know."

 

"oh yeah?" the fangirl is calling out words like 'Cheese' and phrases like 'Freedom Country' and 'love wins'.

 

"Yeah, he gets really shifty whenever I get close to him like this too."

 

"huh," Jensen can feel a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, "so you swing both ways or one?"

 

"well... I'm married to a woman. But this guys he... He definatly makes me question my sexuality, I can tell you that."

 

"hmm, yeah I know a guy like that. He's pretty crazy most of the time, and has absolutely _no_ regard for personal space — both on _and_ off stage — and he just," Jensen's grinning and he scoffs a laugh, "he really knows how to make everything disappear, you know?"

 

"yeah..." Jensen can feel 'Bucky' nodding slightly, "I know what you mean..."

 

"oh my gosh You guys, thank you so much! The photos looks so great!!"

 

"no problem," Jensen calls, and the two fans run off like they've just been told 'Christmas is coming'.

 

He searches around at all the faces he hadn't noticed wee staring, and oh my god, there are a lot of faces staring! 

 

"So I'll, uh, see you aroun...." But the mystery Bucky is already gone, "oh shit, it

s that the time! I have a panel with Misha right now!!"

 

Without a second thought to it, Jensen races over and slips in through the back entrace for his panel, and immediately runs to the stage where he and Misha are set to speak. He thinks of changing before he's reminded that the fans will all want to see what he ended up looking like, and he's sure to get a kick out of those who had photo's or talked with him.

 

"Jensen! Hurry up, you guys are late!!" A taller man races up beside Jensen just as he's headed for left side curtain.

 

"yeah I know, sorry Jared, I lost track of time."

 

"Well get out there, Captain! Our panel is right after this one, okay?"

 

"Kay'" Jensen claps Jared on the shoulder as he makes his way up the first step

 

"See ya', man" 

 

"Yeah, See ya', brother..." Jensen makes his way through the curtain ,and to the stage, where he's met with bright stage lights, and is greeted by a long room of screaming fans. Sure enough, their snapping pics to capture his awesome C.A. Look.

 

Or at least, that's what he presumed they were gunning for, until his attention is brought to the dark outfit wearing Bucky standing at the opposite side of the stage by curtain right. His mask is in his left hand, and his face is streamed with sweat and dark strands of hair from his wig.

 

"Surprise,  Captain," the man calls through the microphone, and Jensen instinctively blurts out the mans name through his own.

 

" _Misha_!?" 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first cockles fic, and WOW writing about real people is hard! Shout out to the Phandom and other real life ships O__O!!


End file.
